The Queen
by GatoCurioso
Summary: La reina Regina ha sido traicionada, herida en lo más profundo por uno de sus súbditos. El castigo al cupable será más que placentero, para las dos partes. [AU][EF][SwanQueen][Lime]
1. Prólogo

¿Qué puedo decir? En primer lugar, para no alarmar a los lectores, diré que publicaré diariamente un capítulo. Que este fic está prácticamente escrito en su totalidad y que no tendrá más de seis capítulos, este incluido.

En segundo lugar, y esto sí es escrito con el fin de alarmar, es un lime, lo que significa que es una versión suave de un lemon. Para quien no esté familiarizado con los términos, este es un fic _Rated Mature,_ y ciertamente la parte sexual será explorada. Es el momento, huyan. El fic se centrará en ello, en realidad. Si siguen aquí, bueno, debo decir que aún hay advertencias que les pueden hacer desistir de leerlo, Emma y Regina no están muy bien de la cabeza, especialmente esta última, tampoco es que estén locas de remate, pero sí desequilibradas, su relación no será del todo sana, pero les funciona, y son felices con esto, ¿qué podemos hacer?

Para los valientes y los retorcidos que sigan aquí, ¡disfrutenlo!, pero hay algo más, todo eso que prometí arriba, no vendrá en el capítulo de hoy. Habrá que esperar un poco, pero valdrá la pena, o eso quiero creer.

* * *

 **THE QUEEN**

 **Prólogo**

Una vez más, como todos los días, asomaba a la ventana esperando ver a Emma. La había conocido hacía unos doce años, cuando yo apenas acababa de cumplir nueve y ella no tendría más de siete. Esa fue la primera y única vez que logré escaparme del castillo y jugar con un niño de mi edad, sin la presión que ejercían sobre mí como la futura heredera; el día que fui libre sin que mis padres estuviesen demasiado asustados de mi seguridad como para no dejarme vivir.

―¡Vamos, Regina! Ser reina no puede ser tan terrible para que tengas esa cara ―comentó mi hermana mientras se sentaba junto a mí en el alfeizar de la ventana ―. ¿Qué miras con tanto interés? ―preguntó dirigiendo la mirada al mismo punto.

―Emma ―respondí tranquilamente.

―¡Oh! ¿Sigues con esa obsesión? Ya veo que el deseo de confinarte la parte más alta de la torre del castillo no era por nada ―ignoré su comentario.

―No soy la reina. No hasta que tenga veintiuno, mientras tanto la reina seguirá siendo mi madre ―agregué con total indiferencia.

―Tengo noticias de Emma ―soltó como si dijera cualquier cosa―. Solo no sabía que aún tenías tanto interés ―dirigí mi mirada hacía ella, pues había captado totalmente mi atención―, pero como veo que estás tan calladita el día de hoy, creo que es mejor dejarte sola ―sonrío retorcidamente y se dispuso a salir de la recámara.

―¡Zelena! ―la llamé con aquel tono peligroso que usaba cuando ella jugaba con mis sentimientos ―¿Qué sabes sobre Emma? ¡Ahora! ―exigí.

―Hasta donde recuerdo dijiste que no eras la reina ―se burló mientras yo la fulminaba con la mirada ―. Pero de acuerdo, te lo diré, Emma se unirá a la guardia real en la próxima primavera ―aquello me dejo sin palabras.

[+]

La frase se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, a pesar de que mi hermana hacía mucho que se había ido. Eso significaba que dentro de poco más de dos años Emma estaría a mi servicio.

En apenas un par de semanas me haría mayor de edad y la regencia de mi madre llegaría a su fin. Había planeado introducir a Emma a la corte a como diera lugar, pero ahora los planes se retrasarían dos años, el tiempo que dura la formación de un guardia real.

* * *

Así que pido paciencia, mañana habrá más y será más interesante.

¿O será posible que publique el próximo hoy mismo? No lo sé, ustedes lo dirán.

Saludos.


	2. Invierno

Bueno, y aquí estoy con lo que oficialmente es el primer capítulo. Y aún nada de lo que les prometí, ¡qué engaño!

El capítulo uno sigue siendo introductorio, y además el invierno siempre es muy frío, las escenas calientes ciertamente no las encontrarán en este capítulo. Los estaré esperando en la primavera.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Invierno**

El invierno me encontraba de nuevo sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana esperando ver a Emma. La única diferencia es que esta vez tenía una corona en mi cabeza. A pesar de que ahora era "libre" para salir y entrar de mi castillo, no me había atrevido a buscarla. Seguía viéndola desde lo alto de la torre, en su humilde hogar.

Todo siempre había sido muy tranquilo en aquel caserío, muchos de los que vivían allí eran sirvientes del castillo, otros suplían nuestras necesidades con siembra, ganadería y pastoreo. A eso último se dedicaba la familia de Emma. Pero ahora unos hiladores de lana se habían asentado allí y se habían unido mucho a la familia por la afinidad de su oficio.

Aquel viejo lisiado me causaba mala espina, y el hijo… El hijo vivía detrás de Emma. Gastaban mucho de su tiempo juntos, riendo y simplemente no podía gustarme.

Hasta que llegó día en que la gota colmó el vaso, cuando el muchacho la acorraló contra un árbol y le robó su primer beso. Y debía aceptar que ella no parecía precisamente reacia. El hermano pequeño de Emma los encontró segundos después y al parecer corrió a contárselo a sus padres.

Pronto Zelena me confirmó lo que más temía, él había pedido su mano. Emma y sus padres aún no habían dado respuesta, pero todos creían firmemente que la respuesta sería afirmativa y que tanto Emma, como una de las ovejas de sus padres, pasarían a ser propiedad de Baelfire.

[+]

―Pero su majestad, no podemos arrestar a un menor de edad y además sin ninguna razón ¡Eso sería una tiranía! ―advirtió uno de los consejeros, demasiado enérgicamente para mi gusto.

―Hay una razón ―agregué tranquilamente―. ¡Traición a la reina! Y quiero que la traigan ante mí lo más pronto posible, no importa qué… Porque querido, aquí la reina soy yo y nadie me habla así ―moví imperceptiblemente la cabeza e inmediatamente los guardias lo apresaron. Sería la primera ejecución de mi reinado.

―Aprendiste más de nuestra madre de lo que creía ―me susurró al oído―. ¿Segura que no te arrepentirías después, Regina? Tomar decisiones comandadas por la rabia y los celos no es precisamente una buena idea, querida ―le lancé una oscura mirada e inteligentemente decidió mantenerse en silencio.

Estaba segura que apreciaba mucho más su ducado que acompañar a nuestra madre en el molino.

* * *

Así que el cuadro finalmente está pintado. Ya saben bajo qué escenario se desarrollará la historia.

Les dije, Regina está loca. Vamos, que hasta Zelena está mucho más cuerda que ella. Espero que me sigan acompañando para el capítulo de mañana, que ciertamente será mucho más largo y con interacción SwanQueen finalmente.


	3. Primavera

Buen día, a todos...

Se sorprenderán de lo cálida de la primavera. Espero que les agrade, aunque seguro que a muchos no les gustará. Pero entre gustos no hay disgustos, o eso dicen por ahí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Primavera**

―Yo no soy una traidora. Yo jamás traicionaría mi reino ―lloraba Emma al otro lado la celda. Yo la escuchaba sin que me viera, en medio de las sombras. A pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, no hice que pusieran a Emma en cualquier mazmorra. Estaba en un recinto para apresar a nobles, con un colchón suave, almohada de plumas y sábanas de algodón egipcio. Se le servían las tres comidas, con platos exactamente iguales a los míos. A simple vista no podía entender qué le hacía llorar tan amargamente, quizás fuese la falta de libertad, pero me convencí que solo deseaba estar en brazos de su prometido y que era eso lo que le mantenía tan abatida.

Había pasado más de una semana desde su captura. Tiempo más que suficiente para preparar la habitación en la que finalmente nos encontraríamos después de tantos años. Salí de allí y solicité inmediatamente el traslado.

[+]

Entré en aquel recinto al final de la tarde, en pleno ocaso. La iluminación no era muy buena, pues no había nadie que se hubiese ocupado de encender las velas. Emma parecía estar dormida, pero imagino mis pasos le despertaron. Sus ojos no se apartaron de mí desde que me vio, aunque parecía sorprendida.

―Yo no traicionaría el reino, Reg… Su majestad ―aquello mi hizo sonreír. Entonces ella me recordaba, incluso parecía recordar mi nombre con claridad y tener la suficiente familiaridad, para llamarme de esa forma, o casi haberlo hecho.

―No se le acusa de traicionar al reino, Señorita Swan ―por segunda vez la confusión se notaba en sus ojos ―. Se le acusa de traicionar a la reina ―agregué, esta vez sin mirarla. Emma se removió, pero las cadenas no le dejaban prácticamente ninguna movilidad.

―Yo jamás te traicionaría… La traicionaría, su majestad. Es un vil mentira, se lo aseguro ―ella insistía, pero ciertamente no sabía de qué hablaba. Lo que hizo, logró abrir una herida muy profunda en mi corazón. Me volví hacía ella, mis ojos eran fuego puro.

―¡Lo hiciste, Emma! Te vi, vi que le permitiste besarte, ¿tus planes de ser guardia real fueron desechados tan fácilmente? ¿Reemplazados por un matrimonio con ese tipejo? ¿Dime Emma, lo amas? Ese sería tu mayor crimen ―mi pobre, pobre Emma. No sabía qué decir, estaba confusa y en sus ojos se acumulaban las lágrimas―. Tú eres mía, Emma, ¿entiendes? Solo yo puedo tenerte, nadie más que yo ―dije, antes de besarla.

Y la besé muy concienzudamente, con el fin de borrar el rastro de Baelfire de su piel. De forma tímida ella respondió, movía los labios torpemente, y cuando con mi lengua toqué suavemente sus dientes, me dio total acceso a su boca. Su lengua se unió a la mía con aprehensión, pero me hizo pensar que no le disgustaban mis besos.

Descendí hasta su cuello, con el fin de dejarle una buena marca. Las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos fueron reemplazados por suspiros de placer y pequeños gemidos. Después de que el trabajo estaba hecho, deslice mi lengua por allí, con el fin de calmar el dolor y entonces me senté a horcajadas sobre ella. El pecho de Emma se movía apresuradamente, y sus ojos demostraron miedo cuando vio una daga en mi mano.

―Shhh… Tranquila ―le susurré antes de romper su ropa. Cuando hube terminado, dejé la daga a un lado de la cama y volví a besarla vorazmente, para posteriormente repasar el camino que la punta afilada de esta había seguido, pero no con el suficiente juicio, pues no pude evitar entretenerme bastante tiempo entre sus pechos.

―Su… Majestad ―dijo entre gemidos fuertes y jadeos. Apenas y podía hablar, había hecho un gran esfuerzo, y todo para mostrarme su urgencia.

―Conoces mi nombre, Em-ma ―respondí mordiendo su abdomen.

―Regina ―contestó. Entonces me posicioné en medio de sus piernas, lista a regalarle lo que esperaba fuera su primer orgasmo. Me alegré de encontrarla tan húmeda y dispuesta.

[+]

Seguí visitando la cama de Emma cada noche. Después de hacerla mía, le soltaba las cadenas para que pudiese descansar cómodamente, aunque claro, no era más que una jaula de oro, porque no tenía libertad alguna de salir de allí. Ella dócilmente se dejaba encadenar cada vez que iba a poseerla.

―Buenas noches, querida ―saludé. Me acerqué a besarla y ella echo la cabeza hacia adelante con el fin de profundizar el contacto.

―Hola Regina ―respondió después de separarnos. Me dedique a acariciar suavemente su rostro, repasando cada uno de sus rasgos mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

―Hoy vamos hacer algo diferente ―le dije, mientras dejaba caer mi vestido. Decir que me comió con los ojos es poco. Le empujé suavemente para que se recostará y poco a poco le quité las ropas. Cuando estuvo desnuda la amarré.

Lo necesitaba, todas las noches habían sido para su placer, pero mi cuerpo también necesitaba una liberación. Así que me acomodé entre sus piernas y la monté. Fuertes gemidos escaparon de las dos, pero ella, por primera vez, luchó con las cadenas.

―Suéltame, por favor, Regina ―pidió jadeando. Mi mente estaba tan nublada que rebusqué la llave entre las sábanas y la liberé para complacerla. Sus manos volaron a mis caderas, guiando el ritmo de las embestidas. Solo hubo placer después de eso.

* * *

Por favor, ¡voten! ¿Quién está más loca, Emma o Regina? Ciertamente es la pregunta del momento. Les dije, no es una relación sana, pero les funciona.

En fin, los espero mañana en el verano.

Saludos.


	4. Verano

Buenas noches a todos, tarde pero seguro... Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que sea de su agrado, nos veremos mañana, en el otoño.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – Verano**

Nunca más limité los movimientos de Emma. Disfrutaba demasiado del toque de sus manos en mi piel. De sus uñas aferrándose a mi espalda, de sus dedos en mi cabello y de sus manos paseándose por mis costados.

Estaba sobre ella, atacando su cuello con mis dientes al mismo tiempo que estimulaba su clítoris, mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas en mi cintura y con sus manos se sostenía de mi nuca.

―Regina… Regina, te quiero dentro de mí ―gimió con los dientes apretados.

Ese era un límite que yo nunca había cruzado. Una cosa era verla retorcerse de placer debajo de mí y otra tomar algo que debía ser dado. Emma tenía que entregarse a mí, y por algo más que la lujuria.

―Espera ―jadeé a la vez que me separaba de ella. Gruñó de frustración y se dejó caer del todo en la cama ―. No me mientas, en realidad no lo quieres ―continué al sentarme. Ella solo bufó.

―Si no lo quisiera no te lo pediría ―ciertamente con los meses se habían perdido las buenas maneras de Emma, ¿dónde estaba aquel: 'su majestad' reverente?

―Necesito que me ames primero, cariño y tú solo me deseas ―le expliqué besando su frente ―. Necesito que te entregues, no que te dejes llevar ―empecé acomodar sus cabellos, pero ella se alejó de mí, levantándose de la cama.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciega, Regina? ―volteó a verme enojada―. Desde la primera vez me entregué a ti, fue por amor. ¿O crees que hubiese estado tan dócil y dispuesta? Me iba a unir a la guardia real sí, solo para verte, para estar cerca de ti ―yo seguí mirándola fijamente, sin respirar y ella decidió continuar ―. Pero estabas tan enojada, y yo, yo estaba terriblemente asustada y tan sorprendida, que solo bendecí mi suerte y me entregué. Imagina, la reina se fijaba en mí, la mujer más hermosa que yo pudiese recordar desde que era una niña ―simplemente no pude creer lo que estaba oyendo, era tan surreal. Me acerqué a ella y besé su espalda, estando completamente desnudas se hacía evidente que Emma era más alta que yo.

―¿Me amas? ¿Me amabas desde antes? ¿Cómo? ―pregunté. Mis manos por si solas se habían desplazado y dibujaban figuras en su abdomen.

―Nos conocimos una vez, cuando éramos apenas unas niñas. Recuerdo que sonreías tanto cuando nos encontramos, parecías tan feliz solo de verme, y entonces jugaste conmigo, como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo. Mis padres no se percataron de tu presencia, pues él estaba trabajando, y ella gastaba toda su energía encargándose de Neal. Pero en ese momento, para ti, parecía la persona más importante del mundo ―estaba completamente abstraída mientras narraba, como si lo viviera por segunda vez―. Jugamos al escondite en el bosque, me encontraste demasiado pronto y cuando lo hiciste, sellaste mis labios con los tuyos. Entiendo que lo hiciste porque pretendías ocultarte de los guardias y querías que guardara silencio, o al menos eso supongo. Pero al final te encontraron, y tuviste que irte con ellos ―sonrió en medio del relato―. Fue cuando supe que la reina me había dado mi primer beso, y nunca más pude sacarte de mi cabeza. Decidí desde entonces que me uniría a la guardia real ―volteó para verme a los ojos―, pero el que estuviera cerca de ti, no significaba que tú me corresponderías, ni siquiera podía estar segura si me recordabas; y llegó Baelfire, y yo simplemente me dejé llevar. No sé si me habría casado con él, pero de que me haría guardia real no hay duda ―le tomé de la mano, y caminando hacia atrás le guíe hacia la cama.

―Ya que te has entregado tantas veces, Emma, supongo que es hora que lo haga yo ―solté al mismo tiempo que me dejé caer, llevándola conmigo―. Por favor tómame, Emma ―le rogué.

―No voy hacerte mía, Regina ―declaró con seguridad―. Voy hacerte el amor ―me aclaró al oído.

Muy rápidamente me sentí abrumada por las sensaciones y entre todo ese placer, percibí cuando entró en mí y luego la paz que me inundó cuando ella me sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras yo intentaba regularizar mi respiración. Ahora le pertenecía.

[+]

Después de despertar, sentí el impulso irrefrenable de besarla. Ella gimió de gusto y abrió los ojos después de responder a mi beso.

―Es hora de que veas a tu familia ―murmuré. Quería darle la libertad. Tenía que saber si realmente, y a pesar de todo, ella me elegiría.

Emma no lo entendió, pero salió del castillo a verlos. Esa noche no volvió.

* * *

Y bueno, aquí es donde viene la trama, pues porque si lo dudaban, esto tiene trama, no todo es lime en la vida.

Los espero mañana. Cualquier comentario, no duden en decirlo.

Saludos.


	5. Otoño

Buenas tardes a todos, bienvenidos al Otoño. Como sabrán ya solo nos queda un capítulo, que más exactamente es el epílogo de la historia. Les dejo leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – Otoño**

―Quiero verte en la sala del trono ―me susurró suavemente―, a solas ―demandó.

Inmediatamente me dirigí hacía el lugar indicado y despaché tanto a nobles como a guardias exigiendo que cerraran las puertas y dando instrucciones específicas sobre la única persona que podía entrar.

Media hora pasó sin dar señales de vida, no sé bien si con el fin de hacerme sentir nerviosa o por el mero placer de hacer a la reina esperar. Como un ventarrón entró por la puerta y se quedó mirándome desde allí después que esta fue cerrada.

Yo esperaba sentada en el trono, así que se acercó lentamente, mientras de su cinto sacó una daga, una que inmediatamente reconocí, la posicionó por encima de mi escote, justo en el valle de mis pechos, y con una delicadeza increíble abrió por la mitad mi vestido, se arrodilló ante mí, su boca entre mis piernas y no hizo más que darme placer. Sin duda alguna todos se enteraron de lo que sucedía.

Mientras me recuperaba de mi agitación, Emma se acomodó a horcajadas en mi regazo. No me pude contener de besarla y antes de darme cuenta estaba sacándole el vestido por la cabeza. Mis manos se paseaban por todo su cuerpo y sus gemidos no hacían más que alentarme.

Tomó mi mano derecha y la llevó hasta su boca, inmediatamente supe lo que quería e introduje dos de mis dedos allí, ella los humectó y lamió concienzudamente, moví nuevamente mi mano y la llevé entre sus pliegues, donde fácilmente mis dedos se deslizaron adentro, después ella se hizo cargo, cabalgando sobre mí enérgicamente, haciéndolos entrar y salir mientras yo me dedicaba a ver sus pechos rebotar, y estudiar cada expresión de placer en su rostro hasta que sus fluidos empaparon mi mano. Era sin duda lo más sensual que vi en mi vida, era simplemente demasiado.

Me llevé los dedos a la boca con el fin de saborearla, lo que le dio suficiente tiempo a ella de recuperarse e incluso volver sobre su tema recurrente favorito.

―Sobre lo de ser guardia real… ―empezó suavemente.

―De ninguna manera te dejaré hacerlo ―negué vehemente―. Después de que tus padres te retuvieron casi una semana no pienso dejar pasar un día sin ti ―le recordé. Y aunque había algo de verdad allí, tampoco antes hubiese permitido que se enlistara, no después de tenerla entre mis brazos, exponerla no era ni siquiera una posibilidad.

―¡Regina! ―se quejó infantilmente.

―¡Soy tu reina! ―dije, esperando encontrar obediencia de su parte.

―Tu autoridad ha sido minada por nuestra intimidad ―explicó, contrarrestando mi declaración.

―Pues debería ser lo contrario, tendrías que serme aún más leal ―intenté, eligiendo esta vez la manipulación como el camino.

―Y lo soy, pero no pienso obedecerte ―esta vez no pude evitar gruñir de frustración. Emma era la mujer más terca del mundo.

―Muy bien, negociemos ―solté con un suspiro.

―La reina abierta a negociaciones con una simple súbdita ―se burló. Ni siquiera sé cómo podíamos discutir si ella seguía sentada sobre mí, desnuda.

―Cállate ―le regañé, pero no me pude abstener de besarla.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, y los espero mañana.

Saludos.


	6. Epílogo

Buenas tardes, lamento la demora, me fue imposible subir el capítulo antes.

Los dejo con el epílogo y final de la historia.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

―Entonces tomarás lecciones de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, manejo de armas, historia de la nación, el arte de la guerra, etiqueta, táctica y estrategia ―le expliqué delante de sus dos maestros. Sonrió forzadamente y se disculpó llevándome a un rincón de la sala.

―No soy un rey o un príncipe, Regina ―resopló con disgusto.

―Técnicamente lo eres, compartes la cama con la reina, ¿eso no definiría a un rey? ―me burlé. No pude evitarlo, simplemente era demasiado fácil.

―Soy una mujer ―remarcó aireadamente.

―Lo sé, querida, créeme que lo sé ―sonreí socarronamente―, fuiste tú la que se denominó a sí misma de esa forma ―aclaré―. Pero no entiendo cuál es tu queja, querías formarte y ser una persona capacitada para defenderme, es lo que te estoy dando ―Emma bufó.

―¿Historia? ¿Etiqueta? ¿Cómo eso me ayudará a defenderte? ―preguntó molesta.

―Entonces pretendes no hacer parte de los banquetes de la corte, para eso es la etiqueta ―respondí―. Querida, quiero que seas mejor, para mí somos iguales, pero la gente puede ser cruel y no quiero que te sientas inadecuada, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí? ―terminé con un tono dulce, con toda la intención de manipularla.

―¿Historia, Regina? ―gimió triste.

―¿Por mí? ―le insistí. Sabía que ya había ganado, solo tenía que dar el golpe final ―. Cualquier queja, puedes dármela esta noche en la cama ―susurré a su oído.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Pueden dejar sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
